


A Video Gone Wrong

by Outofcontextepiphany



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofcontextepiphany/pseuds/Outofcontextepiphany
Summary: Some videos don’t work out so well(I can not title well)
Relationships: James Currie/Ben Ebbrell/Mike Huttlestone/Jamie Spafford/Barry Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Video Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was written in several choppy parts because of writers block, so if it’s a mess that’s why. I think I’ve edited it to make sense, but I never was a good editor

Barry was all for trying new a things on the channel, but these recipeless challenges were getting impossible. He didn’t even know what galantine was, much less how to make it. At least Mike didn’t seem to have a clue either, so he didn’t look stupid all by himself.

Honestly, they were halfway through the battle and nothing looked like it was going to be done. 

What had started off as a joking and light video felt heavy and dark now. The whole room had an unpleasant atmosphere, and everyone who could leave already had. Mike’s hands were trembling so badly James had taken over chopping for him, and even he seemed more tense than usual. Barry has resorted to mumbling under his breath constantly, and poor Ed was desperately trying to figure out when Barry was actually talking to the audience instead of himself. 

Then, of course it gets worse. 

Ben was giving them both some instructions on what to do next and how to fix what has gone wrong when, lo and behold, the fire alarm went off. Both Mike and Barry went to grab the tea towel, and butted heads in the process. They both staggered back holding their heads, and the inner wall of the set fell and knocked both men over. 

Dazed, and in quite a bit of pain, they both just lay there trying to regain the will to stand up and help. 

After much groaning and cursing, they pulled each other up and started opening windows, hoping to make the fire alarm shut up. It took opening every window they could reach, and then three fans, but finally it stopped blaring. 

Barry looked around at everyone’s tense and defeated faces. “Mates, I think we’ve all had enough. The videos just not working.”

Everyone grumbled their agreement, and started heading their own ways to try an shake off the stress of filming that disaster. 

Barry was headed to his desk, when he noticed Ben. 

The other man looked the most defeated Barry had ever seen him, but then, this video had been his idea. No idea had flopped this bad in awhile, and Ben looked like he was beating himself up about it. Before Barry could do anything, Ben shook himself, took a deep breath, and went back to cleaning the absolutely mess of a kitchen. Barry decided to leave him be for now. 

The rest of the day went a little smoother. For the most part everyone worked at their own desks and kept to themselves. Ever once and awhile Barry would walk up to someone and ask for a hug. James make tea and brought everyone their favorite. Mike stopped by to kiss cheeks and foreheads as he felt. Jamie sent everyone stupid jokes. Mostly, it worked. With every passing hour the atmosphere got lighter and lighter. With one exception.

Ben. 

He didn’t seem to notice anything going on around him. Hardly reacting to physical contact, and not noticing when someone was talking to him. He didn’t check any emails but the work ones, and didn’t touch his tea either. He almost looked like a robot. 

When it was time to go, in the same stiff fashion, he gathered his stuff without a word, and left. 

Everyone exchanged glances. This wasn’t good. 

It was really rare that Ben got into a funk like this, but when he did it was hard for him to get out without a little help. So, without a single word, they boys went to work. 

Ben mechanically got to the train station, waited for his stop, got off the train, walked to his house, took off his shoes and coat, then put them away in his closet. 

He was at a loss as for what to do with his body. He logically knew he should probably go make dinner, or do his laundry. Something. But he just stood there in his room with what felt like so many thoughts swirling in his head that he couldn’t catch hold of a single one. 

There wasn’t any telling how long he stood there, but after awhile Ben heard the door open, close, and a familiar voice call his name. 

“Ben? Mate? I brought some ice cream. Thought we could watch something and eat the whole thing.” 

He almost cracked a smile. Leave it to Mike to bring ice cream on a bad day. He walked out of his room, turned the corner to the living room, and straight into Mike’s surprise hug. 

“Gotcha!” Mike beamed, then he turned Ben and scooped him up bridal style. He kissed Ben’s nose then walked them farther into the living room. It wasn’t much, but the corners of Ben’s mouth turned up. Just a little. 

Mike all but dropped him on the couch before piling every pillow and blanket he could find on top of Ben. 

The corners of his mouth turned up just a bit more. 

The front door opened again. 

Barry? 

“Ben! I brought Doctor Who to watch while we eat.” Barry swept past the pile of pillows, blankets, and Ben. He dropped a quick kiss of Ben’s forehead, then started setting up the tv. 

The front door opened again. 

“Ben, I brought some mushroom risotto for dinner.”

Much more subdue than the other two men, James strolled over and kissed Ben’s cheek before heading to the kitchen. 

There was the front door again. 

“Ebbers, I brought wine. Well, actually, I brought 4 bottles of wine but who’s counting.”

There was Jamie. 

Ben was still buried, but that didn’t hide his slightly watery eyes and small smile. Especially when Jamie came over and pecked him on the lips before whisking off to the kitchen to get wine glasses. 

After a few episodes of Doctor Who, some incredible risotto, probably a glass too many of wine, frankly a huge bowl of ice cream, and maybe a few tears, it was a little bit easier to smile. 

Barry reached out and paused the show, before turned to Ben and kissing him soundly. 

“Its been a mess of a day, but try to let it go love.” 

Ben started to argue, but Barry kissed him again. “Nope. No arguing. Not everything works out, and that’s ok. Let it be ok” 

Ben pulled away from Barry and flopped over into Mike’s lap, hoping to be able to argue with someone. Instantly, Mike’s hand was carding through his hair. 

“If you think you’re gonna get to argue with me you’re wrong.” Mike told him with a small smile. Then, at Ben’s scowl, he kissed him softly and continued “Without messing up we never learn. Now we know better, and can do better next time.”

Ben reached out and poked James’ leg a few times. “What about you?” He asked. “Do I get to argue my idiocracy with you?”

James caught his hand. “Not a chance. We’ve all made worse mistakes.” James punctuated his statement with a quick but sweet kiss to Ben’s lips.

“Should I even try it Jamie?”

“You can, but it won’t work. This isn’t just your mistake, we all decided to make the without a recipe videos harder. You don’t get to take the blame for a group decision.” 

Jamie pushed himself up and hovered over Ben. “It’s hard to accept that some things just won’t work, but it’s ok. We’ll work it and, and just like Mike said, we’ll do better next time.” He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Ben’s lips. 

With that, Ben felt all the bad energy fade. They were right, it was ok. Upsetting, but ok. He smiled. “Thanks loves, I think needed that.”

“We know.” The boys chorused back, then they all broke into fits of giggles. 

Mess ups still happened, and Ben still sometimes would fall into his funk, but he always knew his boyfriends would be there to catch him and pull him up again.


End file.
